worldwarzfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sharon's Interview/@comment-78.8.241.11-20200209022537
This story fucked me up as much as K - 9 story did... I can deal with adults getting killed. I can deal with people going into the fight unprepared, and paying for it with their lives. Soldiers? That is their duty. Parents? That is their duty and pride- to die for their children... Morons, who clinged to their lives, refused to abandon it for survival? If you are willing to blind yourself to danger, that is your problem... But children? Living in this nightmare for who knows how long, and only to be shipped off to some rehabilitation center? And who knows, what the had to live through? Imagine being in the world, where everything is out there to get you: either zombies will eat you, or some crazy asshole will try to rob/rape/kill and eat you/ all of the above, possibly in different order... Every waking hour is dedicated to surviving, and even when you put your head to sleep, you still have to sleep with one eye open... And all of this since you are few years old. I have screwed up imagination, so i could almost see most dark examples of what could possibly happen to most of those children first night, they were left alone... And then, when winter came. Or when something hurt, or they got wounded I don`t like all of the stories in "World War Z"- i honestly think some of them were basically finger wagging, or are just so black and white- "0 - 1" type of thinking, like telling us stories about actors being "pampered parasites"- way to shit at your own dad, Brooks- or how blue collars are so awesome, while white collars are all overeducated assholes with superiority complex... It just makes roll my eyes, how stereotypical some characters are. Strong woman needs to cuss and kick ass, Texan had to be mercenary. Russians are primitive neanderthals, that reverted into monarchy... "Oooh- he`sa capitalist, hence he has to be greedy asshole". "Oooh, he`s asian, hece he will be Muhamad Bruce Ali Lee..." "Oooh, he`s a soldier- hence he knows best how to fight because he knows how to pull the trigger, and because Generals are basically kings from "Game of Thrones", who never held a gun in their life, they scoff at poor grunts from their ivory towers, hence they will not know, how to fight, only waste human resources, by pushing pawns on the map..." But there are few gems among those stories- i like them, because they show point of view of a common man- flawed, stupid, cowardly even, not some infallible Action Hero types: One about girl, who had to resort to cannibalism- that is pure survival story. From such detail, as leaving lone woman on the road, because she was POSSIBLY bitten, to such thing, as her father and mother being at each other throats, because life in the wild turned out to be hard... K - 9- i honestly think, that if anybody would like to ever convince me that God exists- he/she could do this by telling me it is impossible, that creature such as dog exist by accidnet, and here they are because God wanted us not to be alone in this world. I know how many times my dog brought me back from very dark place by just pressing his head against my leg and looking in my eyes... So Brooks could tell me, how dog won the war, and i`d believe- they are so smart and happy to do tasks, it is insane... Guy who flew the blimp- he also describes panic, as many of us would in his position- not as heroic participant, but just as an abserver, who knows, that even if he tried to hel, it would be drop in the sea... Bits of stories that Todd tells about people, who he met, when reclaming the USA- how one soldier shot himself, when he returned home, how some soldiers died because of illness, not because of zombies, but common cold... How people had different reactions to being liberated And Sharon... I honestly needed a strong drink after this story. Just one big "owww, muh heart"...